This invention relates in general to the construction of switches and, in particular, to a new and useful switch which includes a universally mounted cover which is suited for foot actuation and which is supported on a spring member so that any movement thereof will be transmitted to a pivotal contact member which is displaced by the movement of the cover to provide an electrical actuation.